Cher RonRon
by stah
Summary: Elle s'était isolée à la nuit tombée pour se consacrer à l'écriture d'une lettre, mais dès qu'elle avait écrit "Cher Ron", plus rien n'était sorti. OS écrit pour les nuits du FoF.


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la première nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "**page blanche**". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de HP ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Lavande se tapotait le menton de son index, perdue dans une réflexion manifestement très intense. Assise dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, elle s'était isolée à la nuit tombée pour se consacrer à l'écriture d'une lettre, mais dès qu'elle avait écrit "_Cher Ron_", plus rien n'était sorti.

La panne sèche.

Elle n'allait quand même pas abandonner ! La Granger ne pourrait s'empêcher de ruiner son image, comme elle le faisait sans doute déjà, avec à l'appui la _"_désastreuse vanité de son intelligence" - elle était convaincue qu'elle parlait d'elle en ses termes dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Sans doute dirait-elle...

"Mais regarde Ron, elle rend page blanche même pour une lettre !"

Elle jura intérieurement contre sa rivale et mordit sa plume. Elle y arriverait. Ce n'était pas si compliqué après tout...

"_Cher Ron-Ron_," ajouta-t-elle à sa première adresse.

Puis elle raya le second "Ron" et reprit d'une façon plus classique :

_"Cher Ron,_

_C'est ta Lav-Lav._"

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Regarde comme elle se surnomme "Lav-Lav", c'est le signe évident de narcissisme aigu !". Elle raya "lav-lav" et corrigea à nouveau :

_"Cher Ron,_

_C'est ta Lavande_."

"Ta Lavande Ron, _ta, la tienne_ ! Tu vois comme elle garde son emprise sur toi !"

"_Cher Ron,_

_C'est Lavande._"

Elle regarda dans le vide un court instant puis écrivit d'une traite :

_"Ecoute, je sais que tu n'aimes pas vraiment Hermione Granger et que tu essaies simplement de ne pas froisser ses sentiments, mais je pense qu'il est temps d'être honnête avec elle. Tu es amoureux de moi. Tu ne veux plus de cette sournoise petite profiteuse qui..."_

Elle déchira son parchemin et pesta dans le silence concentré de la salle commune. Non, il fallait rester courtois. Diplomatie était le maître mot.

_"Cher Ron,_

_C'est Lavande. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas vraiment Hermione Granger mais que tu restes avec elle pour lui éviter une souffrance, un désespoir tel qu'elle en versera toutes les larmes de son corps, qu'elle écrira ton nom sur le miroir de la salle de bain, et qu'elle te parlera dans son lit sans que tu y sois..."_

Cette fois-ci, elle piétina son parchemin et le lança dans le feu. Courage Lavande, ne pas se laisser dépasser par les émotions.

Elle sortit une nouvelle feuille et la posa sur la table. Alors, elle la regarda sans savoir quoi écrire. Elle passa quelques minutes les yeux se noyant dans l'immensité écumeuse de son parchemin puis prit une profonde inspiration, plongea sa plume dans l'encre noir et nota :

_"Cher Ron,_

_C'est Lavande. Je t'aime. Reviens-moi."_

Elle eut alors une image foudroyante de Granger en train de rire par-dessus l'épaule de son adoré rouquin. Non, non et non... Elle fit exploser le papier en mille morceaux d'un coup de baguette.

Furieuse, elle le se leva et fit les cent pas, heurtant à plusieurs reprises les meubles qui osaient croiser son chemin. Alors, elle s'empara, d'une main tremblante de rage, du dernier parchemin qu'elle avait préparé, et grava, creusa même le feuillet au point de le percer aux extrémités de ses lettres :

_"Cher Ron Weasley,_

_Ici Lavande Brown. Que meure la Granger. Allez en Enfer."_

Aucune pensée désagréable ne suivit l'écriture du petit mot. Après une surprise brève, elle courut à la volière, l'accrocha aux pattes de son hibou, ajouta un maléfice à son enveloppe pour qu'elle explose à la figure de son bien-aimé, et demanda à la chouette de le lui livrer le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner.

Au lit, sa turpitude s'était envolée. Ses larmes ne vinrent pas. Elle ne parla même pas toute seule.

Voilà une bonne chose de faite, songea-t-elle en fermant les yeux sur sa tristesse.

* * *

Ceci était une pathétique tentative d'humour... Je n'en suis pas fière mais bon, je poste quand même.


End file.
